


We belong together

by shimi_shimi_koko_bop



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Boy Love, Cute, Gay, Hot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fujoshi, kartik is babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimi_shimi_koko_bop/pseuds/shimi_shimi_koko_bop
Summary: A super fluffy slice of  life fic from the lives of Karthik and Aman from before the whole fiasco of Goggle's wedding. They are just living  a peaceful life in Delhi in a cozy apartment.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	We belong together

**Author's Note:**

> To my fellow Boy Love fans and fujoshis, this is for your reading pleasure! (Pun intended ehehe)

It was late December. Karthik and Aman had decided to go on a walk after dinner to have a breath of fresh air and admire the New Year decorations in the neighborhood. They walked hand in hand now, uncaring about the stares from the neighborhood uncles and aunties. They were in their personal happy bubble, in which only the two of them existed.

"Aman,sun na", said Karthik.

"Ha"

"I love you."

Aman couldn't control the blush creeping onto his face. He looked downwards to hide it.

"Yar blush karte time itna cute lagta hai tu", said Karthik,"I just want to kiss you so bad right now." You could practically see the hearts in Karthik's eyes while he looked at a blushing Aman.

"Blush nahi kar raha mai", said Aman when he had gotten some semblance of control over his facial muscles.

"Jhoot bole kauwwa kaate..", Karthik started singing.

"Chup!"

Karthik gave Aman a quick peck on his cheek. The unsolicited blush quickly made a return. He felt tingles of electricity in his entire body from that single point of contact.

"Karthik hum public me hai", he said. 

"I can't control it yaar when you're so cute", said Karthik with puppy eyes.

The truth was, Aman couldn't control it either. All he wanted right then was to wrap his arms tightly around this adorable goofball,inhale his scent and kiss every inch of this beautiful man he was madly in love with. 

  
They continued walking hand in hand for a little while longer, exchanging sweet nothings. It was getting colder and their breath was turning to fog. Aman noticed that Karthik had started shivering a little. He knew that Karthik was extremely sensitive to cold weather and he fell sick easily. Aman released Karthik's hand to put it around him and pulled him closer to keep him warm. He wished they'd brought their coats.

"Ghar chalte hai. You're freezing. Sardi ho jayegi tujhe", said Aman.

"Yes mom", said Karthik in a teasing tone. In truth, he loved it when Aman noticed little things and took care of him. 

They walked back to the bike. Aman mounted the bike and started it, and Karthik sat behind him wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Aman tugged at his ice cold hands and put them into the pocket at the front of his hoodie so that they would be sheltered from the cold wind. Karthik couldn't control his smile. Nobody had ever taken care of him in this way, not even his parents. His mother had died when he was very young and his father had turned into an alcoholic, from whom he only ever received physical and verbal abuse. Having never received love when he needed it, he had come to believe that he didn't deserve to be cared for. This was the first time ever somebody had loved him so fully and completely. There was Devika of course, who was the only person who had cared about him before Aman came along. She was his best friend, but he didn't feel the sense of security and belonging that he got with Aman. With Aman he felt like he was truly home. It almost brought tears to his eyes when Aman did little things such as this, as if caring for him was the most natural thing in the world. Most of all, Aman had given Karthik hope, that maybe he could find happiness in his life after all.

He spent the rest of the ride holding on tightly to Aman, eyes closed, relishing the feeling of being so completely loved. In fifteen minutes, they were home.

"Karthik", said Aman.

Karthik was in no mood to let go of Aman, but he figured he could cuddle Aman all he wanted in the warmth and privacy of their home.  
Once they were safely inside, Karthik immediately enveloped Aman in a tight hug. Aman hugged him back this time, rubbing his back gently. Karthik felt so at home in those arms, Aman's extremely soft hoodie and his scent, the smell of detergent and perfume mixed with a smell that was uniquely Aman. He buried his face into his neck.

"Kya hua Karthik?", said Aman.

"Mmmhmm tujhe chodne ka man nahi kar raha", said Karthik, tightening his hold on him.   
Aman smiled and moved his hand to pet his hair. His boyfriend was having one of his clingy emotional moods. He just needed some Tender Loving Care.

He pulled Karthik towards the couch and sat down on it, maneuvered Karthik so that he was half lying on the couch and half on his lap. He looked at Karthik's long eyelashes, the nose-ring, the tattoo on his neck and felt a wave of affection for him. Aman kissed his forehead. He could feel the happiness radiating out of him. Though he looked like a grown man, Aman knew that his heart was that of a child. The smallest of things were enough to make him happy. In spite of being repeatedly hurt by people who were supposed to love him, he was brave enough to love so freely. All he ever asked was to be loved in return. And Aman's heart was bursting with love for him. All Aman wanted was to keep this man happy and make sure he felt no pain for the rest of his life.

"Karthik", he said, "I love you so much."

"Achha? Kitna?", he said in a teasing tone.

"Jitna tu soch bhi nahi sakta saale"

Karthik took one of Aman's hands and kissed the inside of his wrist.

"Aman yarr sach kahu to..tune mujhe itna kuch diya jitna maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha mujhe milega. Tu mera bas boyfriend nahi, tu mere liye family hai. Honestly, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Saale ab rulayega kya?", said Aman, unshed tears shining in his eyes. He was touched by the sudden confession.

Karthik pulled himself into a sitting position on Aman's lap to kiss away the tears from his eyes, and then kissed his lips. It was a sweet, slow kiss, both of them pouring all the affection they felt into each other.

Aman pulled away first and said, "How about we get changed, and get into bed?"

"No. I have a better idea. How about.. I take off your clothes right here?" As he said this Karthik's hand had slipped under Aman's hoodie and caressed his waist, giving him a smile with a naughty glint in his eye. Aman was defenseless against that smile. 

"Such a shameless flirt", he said with a grin.

"Bas flirting hi nahi, I can do other shameless things too." With that, he crashed his lips back onto Aman's. This time the kiss was hungry, both of them exploring each other's mouth with their tongues. The kiss was becoming more desperate and the need to consume each other overtook them. Aman let out a moan from the back of his throat as Karthik continued to roam his hands on his stomach and chest. When they broke the kiss they were both breathing hard, clinging onto each other, their breaths mingling. Karthik saw the look of pure lust in Aman's eyes. He wasted no time in taking off Aman's shirt and putting his lips to work on Aman's neck and collarbones. He knew exactly where to kiss, suck and bite so as to draw out those sexy moans from his boyfriend. He absolutely loved watching this impeccable man lose his mind, reducing him into a moaning mess.  
Aman's hand traveled to Karthik's pants and rubbed against his erection.

"Fuckk Amannn" he said burying his face into his neck.

Karthik got up from Aman's lap, thinking it would be better to go to the bedroom after all. They somehow managed to shuffle into the bedroom, considering both their hands and mouths were occupied on each other. They fell onto the bed and stripped each other of every piece of clothing. They kissed every inch of each other's body, drinking the love off each other's skin. They made clumsy, passionate love that night, every touch and kiss stoking the fire further. They couldn't have enough of each other, even while being joined to each other in the most intimate way possible. Their bodies spoke the language of love, conveying their sentiments to each other without the need for words.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave comments and kudos because I need validation thank you!


End file.
